Snuggly Kitten
by shiwoo.J90
Summary: [Chapter 4] "Hyung.. But if you don't love me I wouldn't do anything because, the one that do something wrong is me here.. I'm so sorry Hyung I can't help it, please don't hate me Hyung, I'm so sorry.." [BTS - JinGa - JoonGa - NamJinGa]
1. Prolouge

**-Shiwoo.J90 Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jung Shiwoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hella fella **ARMYs**! Fanfiction ini dipersembahkan untuk **uri Dadda and Momma ultimate NamJin shippers + Suga Bias** , happy reading! :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snuggly Kitten**

 **.**

 **Prolouge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada seorang pun tahu bahwa _ultimate grumpy dramatic rapper_ Agust D ialah seorang yang suka _cuddling_ dan _snuggling_ , terutama pada Seokjin, sang member tertua di BTS. Semuanya tak terlihat saat mereka masih tidur dalam satu ruang bersama. Well, se-observasinya Seokjin pada semua member, ia tahu bahwa dibalik sifat Yoongi yang terlihat menakutkan, ia tak lebih dari seorang _kitten_.

Semua bermula saat mereka pindah pada dorm baru, karena trilogi mini album kedua mereka mencapai kesuksesan di tahun 2015. Dan Seokjin, di antara semua orang berbagi ruang kamar dengan Yoongi, Min _Grumpy_ Yoongi.

Tak sulit untuk Seokjin untuk berbaur dengan Yoongi, karena mereka sudah sangat kenal dengan kepribadian masing-masing selama beberapa tahun, bahkan sejak masa trainee. Yoongi dan diam, adalah satu kesatuan yang tak bisa dipisahkan, dan Seokjin-pun bukan orang yang suka dengan satu hal yang disebut kebisingan, jadi tak ada masalah berarti saat ia mulai sekamar dengan Yoongi.

Kebanyakan waktu yang ia punya Yoongi habiskan di studionya, maupun kamarnya dan Seokjin. Tak jarang Seokjin terbangun di malam hari melihat _bed lamp_ di _buffet_ sisi Yoongi masih terang benderang, meskipun pada sisinya telah gelap gulita, situasi yang sangat nyaman di malam hari.

Seokjin sering menatap Yoongi di balik kelamnya malam, dan Seokjin tahu jika Yoongi tahu bahwa ia sering menatapnya. Seokjin sering memperhatikan beberapa _moles_ yang ada di wajah pucat Yoongi, bagaimana mata sipitnya saat berkedip menatap layar notebook-nya saat ia menyibukkan diri. Saat Yoongi menarik selimut yang turun dari pinggangnya, saat Yoongi menghela nafas, dan semuanya. Well, Yoongi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena tidak lama berselang, Seokjin akan kembali ke alam mimpi, karena Seokjin bukanlah _nighty owl_ seperti Yoongi.

Suatu malam, Seokjin mendengarkan helaan nafas di sisi lain _bed_. Salahkanlah jika Seokjin terlalu sensitif dalam tidurnya dan juga salahkan jika ia lebih memilih _queen bed_ untuk dirinya dan Yoongi, bukan _single bed_ yang ada di ruang Jimin, Taetae dan Hobie, juga bukan _bucking bed_ milik Namjoon dan Jungkook, sehingga satu pergerakan ataupun suara sekecil apapun dapat mengganggu Seokjin dalam tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya malas, dan yang ia dapati hanyalah kegelapan.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yoongi.."

Ia menghela nafas pelan, sejenak pergerakan di sampingnya berhenti. Yoongi mengumpat pelan di sampingnya dilanjutkan dengan permintaan maaf kecil dan terdiam seperti patung. Ada saat dimana Seokjin kesal, dan salah satunya adalah saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena gangguan kecil. Dan Yoongi sangat menyadari hal itu.

"Yoongi mendekat.."

Sekesal-kesalnya Seokjin yang terganggu dalam tidurnya, ia tahu bahwa Yoongi memiliki gangguan pada tidurnya. Itulah mengapa ia sering menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk melakukan apapun dan tidur di pagi hari. Dan Yoongi terlihat buruk. Tetapi ia pun tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya agar Yoongi tak memiliki gangguan pada tidurnya lagi.

Yoongi masih terdiam di sisinya dan perlahan mendekat pada Seokjin yang mengulurkan lengannya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan saat ia merasakan hangatnya tubuh Seokjin saat bertemu suhu rendah tubuhnya. Ia memposisikan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin dan salah satu kakinya di antara kaki Seokjin. Seokjin bergeser pelan dan mendekap bahu Yoongi ringan, lalu menekuk lengannya untuk mengusap bagian belakang kepala Yoongi pelan.

"Tidur Yoongi.."

Dan tak lama berselang Yoongi jatuh ke alam mimpi, di dalam dekapan Seokjin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh God maafkan hambamu yang pendosa ini haha, chapter depan rate M ya everyone, yang ini masih T, Namjoon keluarnya chapter selanjutnya okayyy, karena aku Namjin-trash hahaha #PLAKKK G lanjut kalo g ada feedback, haha #MUAHHH


	2. Whipped

**-Shiwoo.J90 Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jung Shiwoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hella fella **ARMYs**! Fanfiction ini dipersembahkan untuk **uri Dadda and Momma ultimate NamJin shippers + Suga Bias** , happy reading! :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snuggly Kitten**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Whipped**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak malam itu, Yoongi tidak pernah absen untuk mendekat kepadanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya, bahkan untuk memeluk Seokjin dengan sangat erat di dalam tidurnya. Semua itu tentu saja ia lakukan saat hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar ataupun jika tak ada satu orang pun di sekitar mereka. Di luar, Yoongi tetaplah menjadi seorang yang _grumpy_ dan selalu terlihat malas. Matanya yang selalu terlihat sayu dan sekumpulan lemak di kedua pipi Yoongi terkadang atau bahkan sering membuat Seokjin untuk memeluknya erat, seperti saat ini.

Yoongi langsung berbaring di lantai saat sesi latihan mereka untuk _comeback_ selanjutnya selesai pada hari itu. Keringat yang mengucur deras di keningnya, mengalir ke sisi wajah Yoongi lalu menghilang di balik _t-shirt_ yang ia pakai. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil nafas secara cepat membuat Yoongi terlihat _submissive_ , di mata Seokjin. Keringat yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya pun, tidak membantu, membuat lekuk tubuh kurus Yoongi terlihat jelas. Ditambah dengan celana pendek yang ia pakai, terangkat saat Yoongi menekuk salah satu tungkai kakinya.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Babe.."

"Ap- Namjoon! Aku tidak-"

Seokjin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah samping saat merasakan gesekan bahu mililk Namjoon. Tanpa menerka-nerka pun semua orang tahu bahwa pancaran tatapan kasih dari kedua orang itu mengatakan bahwa _there is something between them_. Seokjin meringis saat melihat senyuman Namjoon semakin lebar melihat ia kesal. Tatapannya kembali pada Yoongi yang terlihat mendengarkan Hobie yang antusias berbicara padanya, entah tentang apa itu.

"Hey, tidak usah menyangkalnya.."

Namjoon berbisik pelan di bahu Seokjin saat ia mendekat untuk mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu lebar Seokjin. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa terhadap pernyataan Namjoon. Ia mencintai Namjoon, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, semua tahu itu, bahkan koleksi Ryan milik Namjoon pun tahu. Tetapi ia pun tidak dapat menyangkal jika ia mendapati bahwa ia memiliki kelemahan lain, dan kelemahan itu adalah Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin kesal.

Ya.

Seokjin kesal.

Semua terlihat dari ia yang biasanya selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk member terhenti selama beberapa hari. Dan satu-satunya penyebab mengapa ia kesal adalah sang kitten yang tidak pulang ke _dorm_ karena menyibukkan diri untuk menyelesaikan _mini album_ untuk _comeback_ selanjutnya. Ia tahu, dan sangat sadar bahwa Bangtan membutuhkan Yoongi, tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa egoisnya sendiri untuk selalu dekat di sisi Yoongi. _Well, he is whipped._

"Jinseok.."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar. Disana berdiri Namjoon, dengan helaan nafas yang menyertainya. Ia terlihat kusut, hasil dari seharian berada di studio untuk menyelesaikan garapannya. Seokjin menatapnya melas, dan seakan mengerti dengan maksud dari tatapan Seokjin, Namjoon mendekat untuk mendekapnya erat. Dan helaan nafas bersamaan dari dua orang tersebut.

"I miss u, Babe.."

Tubuh Namjoon sedikit bergetar menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan Seokjin. Seokjin merasakan ia tersenyum di bahunya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Seokjin dan mendapat balasan dengan pelukan erat dari Seokjin. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening dan hanyalah helaan nafas dan bunyi tik-tok dari jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding putih kamar tersebut. Namjoon meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Seokjin lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau terlihat buruk, Jinseok.."

"Kau lebih jelek Namjoon.."

Namjoon tertawa pelan dan mengecup sudut bibir Seokjin pelan. Demi Tuhan ia sangat merindukan sang pujaan hati. Ia mengusap punggung Seokjin pelan saat merasakan Seokjin kembali membawanya dalam pelukan erat dan menumpahkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada tubuh Namjoon.

"Katakan saja pada orang yang kesal karena tidak bertemu sang _kitten_ lalu melimpahkannya pada orang lain hmm.."

"Yoongi Hyung pulang malam ini, jangan kesal lagi okay Babe.."

Tak ada jawaban dari Seokjin, melainkan senyuman di bibirnya yang Namjoon rasakan pada bahunya dan pelukan yang semakin erat pada tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

02:48 AM

Nope, Seokjin tidak akan tidur. Seokjin tidak akan kalah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lelah, dan kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat. Bantal yang ada di bawah lehernya terlalu menggoda untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi. Ia menggeleng cepat untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya agar tidak tertidur. Sebentar lagi Seokjin, sebentar lagi. Awas saja kalau Yoongi tidak pulang. Ia sangat antusias saat mendengarkan pintu depan dorm berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada member lain yang baru saja kembali, dan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yoongi.

Ia sangat mengenal langkah itu, langkah malas dari Yoongi dan helaan nafas yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya saat ia kembali dari studio. Entah itu helaan nafas lega, maupun helaan nafas depresi. Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Seokjin terduduk bersandar di _headboard queen bed_ miliknya dan Seokjin. Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Seokjin yang hangat.

Seokjin menahan teriakan kagetnya saat tiba-tiba Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pangkuan Seokjin. Suara hentaman _headboard_ terdengar keras pada dini hari itu. Yoongi tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Seokjin yang dipenuhi raut terkejut dan lagi dentaman detak jantung Seokjin yang terasa sangat jelas di telapak tangan kanannya.

Dan semuanya sirna. Rasa kesal Seokjin selama berhari-hari hilang bagaikan debu yang ditiup angin. Hanya karena suara tertawa khas milik Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua kembali normal. Hanyalah satu kalimat yang ada di kepala Seokjin, dan Namjoon dan member yang lain. Jin kembali riang sepulangnya Yoongi, ia terima saja bila ia dianggap berlebihan namun ia ingat satu pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan lugu oleh anak kecil, " _What is the strongest force in the world_?" " _Love_." Hah, konyol.

"Aku lapar Hyung.."

WOAH. _There there_ Kim Seokjin. He is whipped. Totally whipped. Dan tak ada yang menyangka jika wajah baru bangun milik Yoongi adalah salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia, setidaknya bagi Seokjin. Matanya yang selalu terlihat sayu dan pipinya yang semakin terlihat bengkak di pagi hari. Hidungnya yang sedikit berair karena masih menyesuaikan suhu pada pagi hari itu, well pukul 5:30 termasuk pagi bukan, sangat-sangat pagi. Jangan lupa dengan sweater pink milik Seokjin yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungil milik Yoongi, yang ia pakaikan karena Yoongi selalu terlihat kedinginan di pagi hari, dan Seokjin yang selalu bangun dua jam lebih awal dari pada penghuni dorm lainnya, takut untuk meninggalkan Yoongi dalam kedinginan di pagi hari.

Dan tubuhnya yang terasa hangat di sisi tubuh Seokjin karena ia memeluknya erat di pagi hari, _in the fuckin' mornin'_. _Well Yoongs I love u but I can't do anything if you are like this, sweetheart._

"Yoongi, tunggu di meja makan okay.."

Yoongi tersentak, dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Seokjin. Membawa dirinya dengan cepat ke arah meja makan. Ia terdiam di sana, melihat permukaan meja makan yang awalnnya terlihat jelas lalu berubah menjadi buram. Dan Seokjin terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari itu sampai ia mendengarkan isakan kecil dari arah meja makan dan waktu yang sangat tidak tepat, Namjoon kembali dari studio.

"Oh my God Hyung, kenapa menangis.."

Namjoon berjalan cepat ke arah Yoongi dan membawanya cepat ke dalam pelukannya. Seokjin meringis karena mendengar Yoongi semakin terisak. Raut wajah penuh pertanyaan disampaikan Namjoon kepada Seokjin saat Yoongi meremas _sweater_ bagian punggungnya dengan kuat. Namjoon bingung, dan bahkan Seokjin lebih bingung.

 _Yoongi, is a totally sensitive one- when it comes to Seokjin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

Satu kata penuh kecemasan keluar dari bibir Seokjin saat melihat Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya dan Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum menenangkan lalu mendekat pada Seokjin yang masaih berada di posisi yang sama, _kitchen counter._ Seokjin menggeram pelan saat melihat seringai milik Namjoon yang selalu ia dapatkan saat ada sesuatu hal yang menyangkut dengan sang _kitten_ aka Min Yoongi.

"Tenanglah Hyung, ia sudah tidur lagi.. Mungkin kau bisa membujuknya saat ia bangun?"

Errr..

"Kau membuatnya menangis Hyung.."

"Aku tidak sengaja membentaknya.."

Tak ada yang mengalahkan ekspresi Namjoon saat ini. Entah itu ekspresi penuh kecemasan, sedikit geli dan tatapan penuh kasihan terhadap Seokjin. Ia pun tidak menyangka jika Yoongi Hyung akan se-sensitif itu menyangkut Seokjin.

"It's gonna be okay, rite.."

"Rite."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyunggg.."

Bahkan tanpa sadar pun, Yoongi tahu kalau seseorang yang memeluknya dalam tidurnya adalah Seokjin. Tanpa sadar pun, ia mendekat ke dalam pelukan Seokjin yang mengusap punggungnya pelan dan mengecupi pipinya dengan manis. _Giggling. He is fuckin' giggling in his sleep. Awww, how cute he is in Seokjin's embrace._ Seojin melenguh pelan saat merasakan tungkai kaki Yoongi berada di antara kakinya, tang tidak sengaja mengenai selangkangan.

Oh, pernah dengar hormon tertosteron berada pada kadar tertinggi di pagi hari?

 _Watch it, u fuckin hormones._

"What the- Ouch!"

Namjoon terkejut saat merasakan kedua lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Ia meringis pelan saat tidak sengaja memukulkan dirinya sendiri pada keran air yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Namjoon, _and his clumsy life_. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat saat merasakan Seokjin yang terdiam di belakangnya. Dan ia telanjang, Seokjin tak memakai apapun di hadapannya. Well, siapa juga yang akan memakai pakaian saat di kamar mandi. Heol, _stupid_ Namjoon.

"Need help, Babe?"

Namjoon mengulurkan lengannya yang masih licin karena sabun cair yang ia pakai ke arah bagian bawah tubuh Seokjin. Ia melenguh pelan saat merasakan jemari Namjoon berada di ujung _slit_ miliknya. _Fuckin' teasing_. Seokjin menggeram pelan saat tiba-tiba Namjoon mencengkram kejantanannya dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat.

"My my.. Yoongi berpengaruh sangat besar padamu hm.."

Seokjin menggeram keras saat merasakan hangat di ujung perutnya dan Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menyeringai jahil saat Seokjin menatapnya tajam dan menggesekkan kukunya ke bahu telanjang Namjoon dengan sengaja, yang ditanggapi dengan lenguhan pelan khas milik Namjoon. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Seokjin untuk bersandar pada dinding keramik kamar mandi yang dingin dan mencium Seokjin dengan panas.

Tak ada kelembutan yang biasanya Namjoon berikan karena ini sepenuhnya adalah nafsu. Dan penyebab satu-satunya adalah Min _fuckin'_ Yoongi, yang bahkan tak mengetaui apa-apa di dalam tidurnya. Namjoon bahkan tak menyadari jika tanpa sengaja, Yoongi juga mempengaruhi dirinya. _He's fuckin' in love with Seokjin, and he will love everything Seokjin loves. He is fuckin' will._

"Hmm.. Joonhhh.."

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin untuk melingkar di pinggangnya dan lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Seokjin. Tumit kakinya yang tertanam di punggung Namjoon, dan kuku jemarinya yang tak berhenti menggores bahu Namjoon disertai dengan rintihan tanpa henti yang ditahan gigi taring di ujung mulutnya. _He is wrecked. By Namjoon. Because of his kitten named Yoongi_.

"Godhhh.."

Lenguhannya terlepas saat Namjoon melingkarkan telapak tangannya pada miliknya dan milik Namjoon. Kepalanya terangkat dan terantuk di dinding yang dingin karena merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Meregangkan lehernya _submissive_ membuat Namjoon yang berada di hadapannya ingin memberikan tanda kepemilikan di pertemuan leher dan bahu milik Seokjin. Namjoon menggeram pelan saat menggesekkan giginya pada Seokjin, ia dekat, dan Seokjin berada pada kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Cummhhh hmmm.. Joonhhh cuummhhh.."

"Cum baby, cum for me.."

Dan tidak lama, Namjoon menyusul Seokjin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everybodeh~! Heyho bertemu lagi setelah 1 1/2 hari(?) #KOPROLTENGAHSAWAH, Oh-ho. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO #PLAKKK So, JinGa next? Or JoonGa? HAHAHAHAHA KETAWA SETAN #PLAKKK Buat chapter selanjutnya akan di post dalam waktu satu minggu kay. BUABAYYYY :* :* :* As usual, no feed, no lanjut kay? #BAWASABIT


	3. Ruined

**-Shiwoo.J90 Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jung Shiwoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hella fella **ARMYs**! Fanfiction ini dipersembahkan untuk **uri Dadda and Momma ultimate NamJin shippers + Suga Bias** , happy reading! :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snuggly Kitten**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Ruined**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menggeram pelan.

02:47 PM.

Ia menggeram lagi, _the most quality day of the year-for sleep_. HAHA. Satu hal yang mengganggu Yoongi, ia tidak merasakan panasnya matahari yang biasanya mengganggu tidurnya di pagi hari. Ow, tirainya tertutup. _Thanks God. Looks like_ Seokjin yang melakukannya.

"Awww, Yoongi Hyung.. S'cuteee~"

Yoongi belum mengumpulkan nyawanya saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menginvasi kamarnya dan Seokjin lalu menimpakan berat tubuhnya ke tubuh Yoongi yang masih terasa malas untuk bergerak. Yoongi menggeram lagi untuk ketiga kalinya dalam beberapa menit. Ia tahu, ia tahu pemililk suara berat itu.

"Menyingkir Tae."

Yoongi berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Taehyung yang memeluknya erat dan mengecup pipinya beberapa kali. Dari jarak yang sedekat itu Yoongi bisa mencium bau _citrus perfume_ milik Jungkook yang samar menempel pada tubuh Taehyung. Entah itu karena ia dengan sengaja memakainya ataupun dirinya yang terlalu lama berada di dekat Jungkook.

"S'squishyyy~"

Taehyung tidak mengacuhkan Yoongi yang terus melemparkan _death glare_ padanya. Heol, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Yoongi. Tak mendapat perlawanan berarti dari Yoongi, Taehyung tetap memeluk Yoongi yang telah sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh salah satu _maknae line_ tersebut, Yoongi juga tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Tae! Ayo!"

Suara Jungkook samar memanggil Taehyung dari luar, Yoongi menghela nafas lega saat merasakan Taehyung beranjak dari tubuhnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa mencoba untuk tidur lagi, fikirnya. Ia membalik bantalnya dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk kembali tertidur walaupun panas matahari malu-malu menelusup dari balik jendela kamarnya yang saat ini menghadap langsung ke wajahnya.

"Taehyung!"

"Annyeong Hyung!"

Yoongi menggeram kesal saat Taehyung membuka tirai jendela sepenuhnya, membuat sinar matahari siang itu langsung menerpa tubuh dan wajah pucatnya. Geraman yang entah keberapa kali ia berikan pada Taehyung kembali keluar saat Taehyung mencium pipinya dengan keras. Heol, _saliva_ pada mulutnya menempel pada pipi Yoongi. Heol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak berencana untuk melakukan apapun hari itu. Lebih dari setengah hari yang ia miliki ia gunakan untuk tidur dan terpaksa untuk membuat dirinya bangun sepenuhnya karena ia lapar. Saat ia keluar dari kamar dorm yang biasanya ramai itu terasa sepi. _Sounds like everyone have fun outside, except Yoongi of course. Well, he can have fun inside the house._

 _Yoongi's. Don't touch it, I mean DON'T TOUCH IT. Oldest Hyung._

Yoongi tersenyum saat melilhat note yang tertempel di atas kotak makan yang berisi daging asam manis buatan Seokjin. _Well, he knows Yoongi well enough_. Yoongi makan dalam diam di meja makan, ia sangat menikmati kesendiriannya, _till someone stumble into the room_. Ia menggeram rendah, mungkin tidak terdengar oleh orang lainnya yang sekarang berada di ruang yang sama dengannya.

"Oh Hyung, Hi.."

Beruntung seseorang tersebut adalah Namjoon, _Seokjin's lover(?) or maybe you can say it, Seokjin's clumsy husband._ Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Namjoon lakukan sampai ia mendengar pintu kulkas yang terbuka disusul dengan bunyi cairan yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas, entah itu orange juice, susu, ataupun air mineral biasa.

"How was your day, baby?"

"Jeez Namjoon, don't touch me with your wet finger."

Yoongi mengeluh pelan saat merasakan lembab pada tekuk lehernya. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun walapun terlihat sedikit kesal pada Yoongi. Tinggal bersama selama beberapa tahun membuat Namjoon tahu bahwa Yoongi hanya terlihat keras di luar, _but too fragile inside_. Namjoon tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah kesal Yoongi yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya, _too cute. Namjoon likes cute stuffs, like Ryan, and Yoongi of course, Jimin don't forget haha._

"Oh, sorry Hyung."

"I mean don't touch me."

Namjoon mengusap telapak tangannya pada hoodie abu-abu yang ia pakai. _Sure he looks like eggs, with that round face and grey hoodie. Heol. That dimples though, arghhh_. Entah mengapa lesung pipi dalam milik Namjoon sesekali membuat Yoongi kesal sendiri pada Namjoon.

"Don't be grumpy Yoongi, I know you like it."

"Hyung.."

Yoongi dan Namjoon mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. _Oh, Seokjin, he looks like a mother. His behaviour though, nagging, everytime he's awake._ Ia mencium pipi Yoongi dan mengusap kepalanya pelan dan beralih pada sang kekasih untuk mengecup bibirnya pelan, dibalas dengan senyuman dari Namjoon, _dimples heol. HEOL._

"Oh.. whiny baby.."

Seokjin tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang bersemu merah, entah itu karena ciuman di pipinya ataupun pemandangan sekejap dari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Makanannya sudah lama terabaikan oleh Yoongi dan ia beranjak untuk menyudahinya, bermaksud untuk memberikan waktu sendiri untuk kedua orang tersebut.

"I'm done."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ack.."

Seokjin dan Namjoon langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mendengar Yoongi melenguh kesakitan pelan. Diikuti dengan berapa pasang mata lainnya yang tertuju pada Yoongi yang duduk di antara Jimin dan Jungkook. Jimin memandangnya terkejut dan wajah penuh permintaan maaf ia sampaikan pada Yoongi sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Omy, I'm sorry Hyung.."

 _Looks like he elbowed Yoongi's chest_. Ia tertawa pelan melihat wajah cemas milik Jimin. Ia masih tertawa saat Jimin memeluknya erat, hangat yang ia rasakan saat Jimin memeluknya. _Well, what the hell Yoongi did in the previous life till he deserved such a cutie called Park Jimin? No one even can't resist Park Jimin. Sobs._ Helaan nafas lega samar ia dengar dari Seokjin, dan Namjoon.

Ia merasa ditatapi saat berbicara dengan Jimin dan Taehyung, terkadang Jungkook menanggapi ataupun hanya tertawa pelan di sampingnya dan berlanjut untuk makan, oh dan jangan lupakan lengan Jungkook yang bersandar pada kursi Yoongi. _That kid can't stop eating like hell. Well,_ ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tatapan yang diberikan padanya, dan tatapan itu milik Seokjin. Tatapn itu tak tergambarkan, entah itu sedih, kesal ataupun marah.

Lalu Seokjin tak menatapnya lagi, berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam topik pembicaraan Namjoon dan Hoseok. Namjoon tahu, walaupun ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, aura negatif itu terasa di sebelahnya, ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin pelan, menelusupkan jari-jarinya di atara milik Seokjin, berusaha menenangkannya. _He knows, Seokjin is still at denial phase._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi-ah.."

Yoongi yang sudah mengantuk malam itu berusaha untuk membuka matanya dan menatap Seokjin yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih itu. Kepala yang ia sandarkan pada bahu lebar milik Seokjin tersebut bergerak pelan saat merasakan elusan pada punggung sempitnya berhenti. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya untuk memperjelas pandangannya pada Seokjin, karena mereka berdua hanya bisa tertidur saat lampu kamar dimatikan.

"Why are you like to cuddling to me, not to others?"

Bisa ia rasakan bahwa Yoongi bergeming pelan di atasnya. Ia kembali merasakan hangat setelah beberapa lama saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yoongi. Yoongi memeluknya erat dan menelusupkan wajahnya di celah leher dan bahu Seokjin. Hembusan nafas hangat milik Yoongi bisa Seokjin rasakan dengan jelas di lehernya.

"Because I like you Hyung.."

 _And later Yoongi is really falling sleep._

03:24 AM

Panas. Seokjin kepanasan. _Like hell, who turned off the fucking air conditioner?_ Oh, dia lupa jika Yoongi masih memeluknya erat saat tertidur. Namun ada yang berbeda dari Yoongi malam itu. Nafasnya tampak tak beraturan, dan suhu tubuhnya yang begitu panas menempel pada Seokjin. Well, suhu tubuh Yoongi tidak pernah sampai sepanas itu.

"Ah.."

 _Ah? Wut? Isn't that a moan? WUT? LIKE? WUT?_

Seokjin melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pahanya. _Eyyy, don't say that he has a boner at this moment?_ Ia mengangkat selimut tipis yang ia bagi bersama Yoongi untuk memastikannya. _Oh.. God. No.. NO.._ Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Yoongi. _Sleep while hugging him, and have a boner that pokes his thigh. Worst._

"Hmmm.. Jin Hyunghhh.. Hyunghhh.."

Ia membeku. Bagaikan es di Antartika ia membeku. Yoongi mendesah. Oh Tuhan, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semuanya bergolak di dalam tubuhnya dan lamunan kosongnya terhenti saat ia merasakan Yoongi meremas _t-shirt_ putih bagian depan miliknya. _Oh my God, Yoongi's having his wet dream while moaning Jin's name. Oh my God. OH MY GOD. He's a sinner. Oh my God forgive Seokjin, PEASE._

"Mngh.."

 _Seokjin gasp_. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Yoongi menggigit kecil lehernya. _Well, he can't do anything_. Ia tak dapat membangunkan Yoongi atau semuanya akan menjadi canggung. Ia juga tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, takut untuk membangunkan Yoongi dari mimpi 'indah'nya. Telapak tangannya yang berada pada pinggang langsing milik Yoongi terdiam kaku, benar-benar situasi yang tidak ia duga selama ini.

"Hyunghhh.. mnghhh.."

 _Not gonna lie but Jin really like Yoongi's voice, his raw voice._ Terlebih saat Yoongi mendesahkan namanya. Ia sangat menyukainya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, sungguh. NafasYoongi terdengar terbata-bata di telinga Seokjin. _Well, hes not loud, but he's loud enough when he is whimpering, whining, and moaning Seokjin's name, in Seokjin's ear._

"Hyunghhh.."

"Cum Yoongi.. Cum.."

Seokjin hanya bisa mengelus punggung Yoongi pelan saat merasakan cengkraman pada bajunya mengerat dan tubuh Yoongi yang bergetar tak lama setelah Seokjin berbisik padanya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Yoongi yang basah pada lehernya, meninggalkan beberapa saliva. Nafasnya yang basah dan geraman pelan darinya tak dapat ia lupakan dan masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Sleep Yoongi.. Sleep.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seokjin can't sleep. He open his eyes entire dawn, while looking at Yoongi's peace sleeping face, after he humped on Seokjin's thigh. Oh, OH DON'T REMIND HIM, PLEASE. And Seokjin fucked off after he saw Yoongi, blinking his eyes on him, while smiling at him._

 _Sure, but_. Ia memastikan untuk pagi yang damai setelah kejadian yang tidak akan dapat ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Setelah Yoongi kembali 'tertidur' malam itu, ia membersihkan Yoongi dengan handuk basah yang ia bawa dari belakang, beruntung tak ada siapapun yang terbangun saat itu, atau ia akan kebingungan untuk menjawab apa. And Yoongi cum on his sweatpants oh my fvckin lord, he was making sure to change his pants of couse.

"Awake, Yoongi-ah?"

He can't resist this cutie. Saat ia berkedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya pun, ia terlihat menggemaskan di mata Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum pelan dan membawa tubuh Yoongi lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Ia memeluknya erat saat merasakan Yoongi tertawa pelan dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya. Yoongi membawa lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Seokjin dan memposisikan kakinya di antara kaki Seokjin. _He's so small that he looks cute. But he's sure that Yoongi is cute, like very very cute. CUTE ENOUGH TO MAKE SEOKJIN'S WORLD NOT IN PEACE, ANYMORE._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HOLLA EVERYONE~~~ Haha, maaf ya baru update, soalnya aku baru selese magang jadi sibuk nyiapin buat penarikan dan ngurus hal-hal buat persiapan ujian. Anyway haha, thx for the comments and favs and follows. I don't think that I will reply to them one by one but I read them everyday #BLUSHES. As usual, no FEEDBACK no UPDATE, yeah? Hahaha Buabyeeeeeeee~~~

AH, Saengil chukahanda Seokjin Oppa~~~!


	4. Smitten

**-Shiwoo.J90 Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jung Shiwoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hella fella **ARMYs**! Fanfiction ini dipersembahkan untuk **uri Dadda and Momma ultimate NamJin shippers + Suga Bias** , happy reading! :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snuggly Kitten**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Smitten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menggeram pelan lalu kembali menutup matanya saat ia tak dapat menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari pagi itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa tidurnya sangat lelap semalam, seakan ia tak mempunyai beban apapun. _Well.. He dun know, wut's happening that night._ Ia menghela nafas pelan saat merasakan Seokjin mengusap punggungnya pelan, seakan membawanya kembali untuk terlelap. Nafasnya perlahan berhembus di ceruk leher Seokjin, dibalas dengan pelukan kecil dari Seokjin dengan lengan lain miliknya.

"But Yoongi, I have to prepare our meal sweetie.."

Yoongi membalik tubuhnya pelan menjauh dari Seokjin dan kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Udara dingin yang terasa menusuk tubuh Yoongi membuatnya kembali ke alam mimpi indahnya. Seokjin mengelus pucuk kepalanya pelan saat merasakan nafas Yoongi yang kembali teratur, pertanda ia benar-benar kembali ke alam tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon menatap punggung Seokjin dalam diam. The feel feels wrong this morning. Ia sangat ingin mempertanyakan apa yang membuat mood Seokjin berubah pagi ini. Well, Seokjin masih tersenyum dan mencium pipinya di pagi hari, namun semuanya terasa sangat berbeda, seperti ada yang mengganggu fikirannya. Ia membuka dan menutup belahan bibirnya konstan, merasa ragu untuk berbicara pada Seokjin, merasa bahwa hal yang mengganggunya bersifat sangat pribadi.

"Joon, We'll talk but not now okay."

Namjoon langsung bungkam dan hanya tersennyum maklum pada Seokjin. Ia memeluk Seokjin pelan mencoba untuk tersenyum menenangkan, melihat Seokjin sangat gusar. Walaupun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya saat member yang lain mulai berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menikmati sarapan pagi hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi meregangkan tubuhnya pelan setelah ia terbangun. Ia rasa tidurnya sudah cukup untuk hari itu. Tidak ada rencana lain untuk menghabiskan hari itu baginya, kecuali untuk tidur, mungkin ke studio sebentar. Ia bergidik pelan saat merasakan dinginnya lantai menyentuh telapak kakinya. Ia berjalan pelan keluar, mendapati Jungkook yang terdiam di depan televisi, mencoba untuk menghabiskan harinya mungkin.

"Hyung, awake?"

Yoongi berdengung pelan sambil mendekati Jungkook dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Jungkook yang berbalut _hoodie_ putih dan _sweatpants_ abu-abu favorit miliknya. Tidak lama setelah bosan menatap layar televisi ia mengubah posisinya untuk membaringkan kepalanya di paha Jungkook yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Aw Hyung, you're gonna sleep again huh?"

Walaupun Yoongi memejamkan matanya ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar karena tertawa pelan, dibarengi dengan elusan pelan di kepalanya. Ia baru saja akan tertidur lagi sebelum seseorang mengangkat kakinya dan mengistirahatkannya di pahanya, entah itu Taehyung atau Hoseok ia bisa merasakan jemari panjang yang ada di jemari kakinya. Yoongi menggeram pelan saat jemari itu menelusuri telapak kakinya dan menggelitikinya pelan.

"Stop it hmmm.."

Yoongi berusaha menjauhkan kakinya dari orang tersebut namun ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan karena ia masih mengantuk, diambah ia belum mengonsumsi apapun kecuali makanan yang disisakan Seokjin untuknya kemarin siang. Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi dan menatap Yoongi yang terlihat lemah dan mencengkram _hoodie_ -nya erat.

"Aww, such a fetish Suga Hyung.."

Ia kenal suara berat itu. Kim fckin Taehyung. _Well, now he knows that Yoongi have such a fetish, although he's just teasing, messing arround with Yoongi, as usual. But please God, please don't make me pop a boner like in this situation, PLEASE._ Ia kembali mencengkeram hoodie milik Jungkook dengan keras, _and is that tears? Yoongi thinks his eyes are watery, watery cause of tears or sweats he don't wanna think about it._

"Tae, stop it."

 _Taehyung fucking giggling while Yoongi's suffering_. Ia terdiam saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan Seokjin tersenyum _awkward_ terdiam berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Baru saja Seokjin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya karena Namjoon ikut menyusul dengan diam.

"Yoongi-ya, we need to talk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin terlihat berfikir keras saat Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar dan bingung untuk berbicara apa. Ia berfikir keras, apakah ia melakukan hal yang menyakiti Seokjin, ataukah ia terlalu banyak tidur sampai membuat Seokjin kesal padanya, atau ia mungkin tanpa sadar merusak salah satu Mario milih Seokjin, atau.. Atau..

"Gi.. Yoongi.."

Yoongi kembali ke alam sadarnya saat ia mendengar suara lembut Seokjin yang memanggil namanya. Ia membuka mulutnya ingin berbicara namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Seokjin karena pada awalnya Seokjin-lah yang memanggilnya. Ia bingung.

"Come here baby.."

Yoongi ragu-ragu pada awalnya untuk mendekat pada Seokjin karena Seokjin terlihat menahan emosinya namun ia memutuskan untuk mendekat pada Seokjin saat Seokjin tersenyum padanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Seokjin di pinggir _bed_ yang sebelumnya ditepuk pelan oleh Seokjin. Ia menggenggam tangan milik Yoongi dengan pelan dan mengusap tulang ibu jarinya sambil terlihat berfikir untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"You know, Yoongi-ya.."

Yoongi hanya menggumam pelan untuk menyahuti Seokjin, ia sangat tahu bahwa Seokjin tidak suka diinterupsi saat ia berbicara. Yoongi hanya menatap jemarinya yang digenggam Seokjin sembari menunggunya dengan sabar.

"So I was awaken tonight, I mean yesterday night, oh shit whatever. But I don't know exactly why I'm awaken I think it was hot or something and then.. Shit don't hate me okay please baby, I was founding that you are humping on my tight and whimpering my name. It was made me hard too as much as I think. Don't get me wrong please, but I just let you hump on my thight until you came and change your clothes. I'm so sorry don't hate me."

Yoongi hanya terdiam setelah mendengar Seokjin mengungkapkan hal yang sangat tidak ia duga. Ia berulang kali membuka dan mengatupkan kembali mulutnya namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Seokjin namun tiba-tiba otaknya berhenti berfikir saat Seokjin menarik kembali tangannya dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahya. Ia terlihat akan menangis dalam waktu dekat, _shit_ ia sudah menangis. _Yoongi you are so worst, you are so worst, you are so worst, you are so worst, you are so.. OKAY SHUT UP BRAIN._

"Hyung but why are you sorry, I'm the one who should apologize to you.."

"Okay but I think I have things for you but look at you with Namjoon so lovely couldn't make me to push you into this. I think it feels so wrong Hyung. Oh my God don't cry please, you looks bad.."

Yoongi tertawa pelan saat melihat Seokjin menatapnya tajam dan menghentikan tangisannya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya yang memerah dan hidungnya yang sedikit air membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Yoongi. Yoongi masih tetap tertawa saat ia membawa Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan saat Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat milik Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

So hmmm, where do I start, this is fvckin hilarious. Ngh.. sebenernya Jung udah otw nyelesein chapter ini sekitar satu bulan lalu, tapi karena akhir semester jadinya chapter ini terus terbengkalai auooo~~~ Terus, Jung ke Semarang liburan, and like, without Jung's notebook asgdfajhfgkjgdfsdgh, MAAF BANGET SEMUANYA TAPI JUNG JANJI BAKAL NERUSIN FIC INI DENGAN JADWAL YANG SEHARUSNYA, SEKALI LAGI JUNG MINTA MAAF~~~ #BOW


	5. Confess

**-Shiwoo.J90 Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jung Shiwoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hella fella **ARMYs**! Fanfiction ini dipersembahkan untuk **uri Dadda and Momma ultimate NamJin shippers + Suga Bias** , happy reading! :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snuggly Kitten**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Confess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's awkward.

"Hyung.."

It is really awkward.

"Suga Hyung.."

And Yoongi is trying to be deaf.

"Yoongi Hyung."

In his 2 x 3,5 studio room.

"Joon I'm.."

Yoongi menoleh hanya untuk melilhat Namjoon mencoba untuk mengontrol kesabarannya. Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia melihat Namjoon berulang kali menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak mempertemukan matanya, jikalau saat Namjoon membuka matanya ia kembali menatapnya. Rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman menggerogotinya dan ia mengelupasi kukunya, kebiasaan saat ia merasakan depresi.

Namjoon yang telah membuka matanya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. Well, this thing will not going to be easy. This is not going to the way he think. Namjoon mengenal Yoongi lebih lama daripada ia mengenal Seokjin dan ia tahu kebiasaan kebiasaan buruk saat Hyung-nya itu merasa buruk.

"Hyung, please.."

Namjoon menggenggam jemari Yoongi, berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berlutut di depan Yoongi yang terduduk lelah di kursi kerjanya. Suara isakan pelan terdengar dan dengan cepat Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Yoongi yang terlihat pucat dengan linangan air mata yang mengalir deras, terjatuh dengan letih ke padding berwarna hitam ynag dipakainya.

"You know right.. I'm sorry Namjoon, I am so sorry, I am very sorry.."

Yoongi dengan cepat menarik jemarinya yang digenggam oleh Namjoon sedari tadi. Suara isakannya yang semakin kencang terdengar di telinga Namjoon. Well, this is.. Really.. Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Genangan air mata terlihat mengalir di sela sela jemari pucatnya.

Well it's now or never, Namjoon.

"Hyung, no no no please.. please hear me.. I knew it really really long ago that you love Seokjin, and Seokjin love you too but I didn't feel mad or feel betrayed and then I discovered that I love you too Hyung.. But if you don't love me I wouldn't do anything because, the one that do something wrong is me here.. I'm so sorry Hyung I can't help it, please don't hate me Hyung, I'm so sorry.."

"Wha- Why?"

Namjoon tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat Yoongi mempertanyakan pernyataan panjang darinya. Ia hanya menatap lantai tempat ia berlutut, atau sesekali melihat kaki Yoongi yang terbalut kaus kaki dan slipper kumamon favoritnya, he's cute, Namjoon can't help to think about it.

"I don't know Hyung, maybe because Seokjin really love you make me love you too.."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner.. Did Seokjin know about this?"

"I think he have no idea, I didn't have a good chance to explain it.."

"Okay.. you have to explain it sooner to Seokjin Joon-ah.. Now would you please stand up and do anything, like hug me or something? I feel really guilty here to have you on your knees.."

"Sure Hyung.."

Belum sempat Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoongi, handphone-nya berkedip dan berbunyi nyaring. Ia menatap Yoongi, meminta izin untuk menjawab panggilan dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan darinya. Wajah bertanya-tanya terpaut pada Namjoon dan semuanya terjawab saat ia melihat ID si pemanggil.

'JINSEOK'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, shouldn't you go the day after tomorrow?"

Jimin bertanya-tanya bingung saat melihat Jin yang sudah menge-pack segala kebutuhannya dengan schedule pribadinya. Ia terlihat sibuk di lantai kamarnya dengan beberapa barang yang berserakan. Well, they can't do anything, especially Jin.

"No, Jimin-ah manager said that- Yoongi-ah you are already come home?"

Omelan dari Jin seperti biasanya terhenti saat mereka mendengar pintu depan yang terbuka dan mendapati Yoongi yang pulang dari studio seperi biasanya, diikuti oleh Namjoon di belakangnya. Yoongi terlihat sedikit diam malam itu menurut Jin, meskipun biasanya ia memang diam, terlalu letih. Ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah lemari pakaian miliknya dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama biru bermotif bulan dan bintang, membuatnya semakin terlihat pucat.

"Hyung.. long day? Are you tired?"

Jimin mendekatinya saat ia terduduk lelah di tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Jin mengganti seprainya hari ini, menggantinya dengan seprai kumamon dan _comforter_ yang bermotif sama. Jimin memeluknya pelan dari samping, dan mengelus lengan atasnya pelan. Yoongi menghela nafas pelan dan membalas pelukan Jimin pelan, cute boy. Aura yang dimiliki Jimin selalu bisa menenangkannya saat ia depresi.

"Hyung what was that? You'll depart tomorrow?"

Yoongi snap while he's embracing himself to Jimin. Jin hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tetap merapikan barang-barang yang harus ia bawa untuk persiapan schedule-nya. Ia dapat merasakan rasa sedikit kecewa dari Yoongi. Well, he really can't do anything about his schedule too though.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired.."

Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan membalut tubuhnya dengan comforter kumamon miliknya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding, membelakangi Seokjin yang masih "sibuk" dengan keperluannya besok. Jimin tersenyum jahil melihat kelakuan Yoongi dan menatap Seokjin dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah sama. Lalu Jimin meninggalkan kamar mereka, memberikan waktu sendiri bagi mereka bedua, mungkin.

"Yoongi-ah.."

Yoongi merasakan tempat tidur bagian belakang punggungnya melompat pelan, menandakan ada orang lain yang terduduk disana. Ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tertidur, walaupun usahanya tersebut tidak akan sepenuhnya berhasil, karena Seokjin memahami semua tabiat yang Yoongi lakukan.

"Hey, I know you are not sleeping. At least thank me when I changed your cover to tour favorite kumamon hm.."

There there, Kim Seokjin.

"Hurts Hyung, leave me alone.."

Jin is squishing him. Jin is fucking squishing him. And Yoongi, the man that full of words, smiling because Jin is squishing him in his embrace although he said that he hate it.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone before I give you kisses every part of your body.."

Seokjin tertawa pelan saat Yoongi berusaha menghindar dari pelukannya. Tingkahnya seperti kucing yang tidak mau dicium oleh pemiliknya, jemari pucatnya mencoba untuk mengalihkan wajah Seokjin, kemanapun asalpun tidak mendekat pada dirinya. Mungkin karena lelah ataupun malas, Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Seokjin untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan pelan di selruh bagiah wajah dan lehernya, beserta bagian-bagian lain yang bisa dijangkau olehnya.

"I'm still mad of you.."

"Yeah yeah whatever babe.."

Sembari merapikan anak rambut di dahi Yoongi, Seokjin menatapnya dalam diam. Bagaimana caranya mengedipkan matanya dengan malas, hembusan nafas pelannya dan betapa pucat dirinya membuat lingkaran di bawah matanya tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Seokjin tidak dapat membendung rasa cintanya hanya dengan menatap Yoongi, lalu ia memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir pujaan hatinya yang dibalas tak jauh beda darinya.

Tak lama Yoongi menutup kedua matanya, tak dapat menahan rasa posesif yang menggerogoti dirinya, bagaimana ia menginginkan Seokjin yang ia refleksikan dengan cara menarik Seokjin lebih dekat padanya dan menyerahkan dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan Seokjin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi membuat Yoongi membuka matanya pelan dan membuka kedua belah bibirnya, memberikan izin pada Seokjin untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

They're slow, but Yoongi doesn't hate it.

Ia cukup menikmatinya, bagaimana waktu berbicara dan dapat menaikkan suhu tubuh mereka berdua. Jemarinya berada di antara helaian rambut milik Seokjin, menariknya pelan saat ia merasakan percikan gelora semakin membakar tubuhnya. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya pelan saat Seokjin membelai pinggang dibalik piyamanya dan menggigit pelan bagian belakang telinganya. Desahan pelan terdengar darinya saat paha Seokjin tak sengaja menekan bagian privasinya yang tanpa ia sadar sudah setengah menegang.

"No.. just you.."

Seokjin menahan pergelangan tangan Yoongi pelan saat Yoongi akan menggapai Seokjin. Yoongi tak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat Seokjin menggenggam pelan kedua pergelangan Yoongi di atas kepalanya tanpa berhenti untuk mengecup bagian lehernya. Lalu tangan Seokjin yang lain menggapai Yoongi kecil di bawah sana, memberikan kelegaan bagi Yoongi yang merasa diabaikan sejak tadi. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memajukan pinggangnya sesekali ke jemari milik Seokjin. Seokjin mengerang pelan saat Yoongi tidak lagi mampu mengontrol tubuhnya untuk gemetar saat ia akan sudah merasa dekat.

"Cum baby.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hi everyone, so~ #BIGBOW Jadi, maafkan Jung sekali jikalau fic ini terbengkalai selama hampir 3 bulan. Jung sibuk nyiapin seminar magang, dan sekarang Jung udah seminar jadi Jung bisa fokus buat nerusin fic ini. Terimakasih banget buat yang selalu nunggu fic ini walaupun harus kecewa terus-terusan karena Jung g jelas huhu T_T Tapi Jung mau tanya, biasanya kalo fic continue itu di update berapa minggu sekali atau berapa bulan sekali? Juga baiknya berapa words? Jung rasa punya Jung masih kaya drabble gitu soalnya Cuma 1k+an.. Sekali terimakasih atas maklumannya semuaaaa #HIKS


End file.
